A load cell is a sensor that converts a force applied to the load cell into an electric signal that represents the magnitude of the applied force. The electric signal may suitably be an analog or digital signal and may require additional processing to determine the weight producing the applied force. A load cell based on capacitive technology measures the applied load by detecting the change in the capacitance of a capacitor that is part of the load cell and undergoes a dimensional change as a result of the applied force. Capacitance is a measure of the amount of charge that can be stored in a capacitor. The capacitance of a parallel plate capacitor depends on the area of the two plates and the distance between the plates. In a load cell, one of the parallel plates moves in response to the applied force which changes the capacitance of the capacitor. Measuring the capacitance of the capacitor provides information about the force being applied to the load cell. However, the output is not linear and there are sensitivity issues.